everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chanel Lyang
Chanel Lyang [she/her], sometimes known as the Sprite Butler, is a mysterious entity who works for the Fairytale Authorities - an organisation dedicated to keeping legacies from deviating from the norm, often assigning "nonlegacies" to "fill in" needed roles. Specifically, she operates from the D'Aulnoy side of things. Most of her time is spent in her office in France, but one might find her around in Faerieland, on a business excursion, and very (very, very) occasionally, prodding around the school archives at Ever After High. Character Personality Well, for starters, does Chanel even have one? The fae seems to take on whatever character is necessary - the wise mentor, the smooth-talking businessperson, the good or bad or ugly cop. She possesses a sharp, acerbic wit, and has a penchant for details, legalities and loopholes. As a student of rhetoric and logography, Chanel has an uncanny ability to twist her words - and even that of others. Within half-an-hour, she can convince you that you committed of a crime that didn’t even exist, despite all evidence to the contrary, or make a compelling philosophical argument against all standard morality. What she can’t do is tell a bare-faced lie, and will often use speechwriter’s logic to get through that barrier. To most, she appears unassuming, perhaps a tad meek, with a hidden wit and charm. Granted, it’s a good persona to have when your job is striking business deals and ruining other people’s lives. Appearance Typically, Chanel appears as an adult female, with pale skin, thin brown eyes and browning hair. She is generally seen as being of East Asian descent. A pair of pointed ears peak out behind her hair - denoting fae heritage. Most people, given her epithet “the Sprite Butler”, would assume her as a sprite. She does have a changeling form - her body is pink and her skin is ice-cold. Neither form sports any wings. Hobbies and Interests Mathematics is a field that Chanel excels in, and the best use she believes mathematics serves for her is investing it into money matters. She once held childhood dreams of being a banker, and in her job, plays a role in managing the treasury of the D'Aulnoy Division. Additionally, Chanel loves riddles and bets, having a fondness for little tricks and games. She will rarely abandon the opportunity for a round, and is great at finding loopholes. Usually wins. Being a changeling, Chanel can shapeshift, but only into humanoid and medium-sized forms. Suffice to say, no giants, dwarves, or tiny pixies. Folklore: The Changeling Mythos (Celtic) How it Goes Wikipedia page How does Spritey comes into it? Like any other changeling, Chanel was born to a pair of fae, who replaced a human baby with baby Chanel. The human baby in question was the adopted daughter of some American socialites, and the replacement happened during a golfing holiday trip in the British Isles. Parallels *Some fairies were said to have an impulsive desire to count things - Chanel is mathematically minded. *Folkloric fairies have an association with trickery, loopholes and deals. Chanel encompasses all of that. Relationships Host Family Chanel has yet to reconnect with her host family, they have not made much of an attempt to reconnect with her either. Original Family She returns frequently to Faerieland, mostly to catch up on gossip. Her fae parents and her have an alright relationship, they will cook her food and listen to her regale them with stories from the human world. They're not hexactly sure why Chanel is disguising herself as a sprite, and they're pressuring Chanel to find a new host. Her Host The host still lives in Faerieland, as she never got to experience much of the human world and would not have been able to assimilate properly in human society. The other woman harbours a decent grudge against Chanel for taking away her one chance of family, though Chanel insists that what she experienced what barely family, and that it's a lot more fun partying with the fae. Co-Workers Lenin Marx Lexwington: In the same division as her. She's regularly irked by Lenny's antics, often reprimanding him for them. Utility Fei: Outside of her division. Utility does what Chanel has heard best described as "dirty field work". Makes sense - Utility changes fixed form roughly every two years, and Chanel can't keep up with the minor forms they take on the side. When Chanel has time for Utility, they will sometimes grab coffee. Other Huge TBA. Gallery Mess_of_some_changelings.png|why does Utility Feng exist Im so sorry, spritey.png|call my name and save me from the dark Asshole sprite.png|older doodle Changelings but its changeling form.jpg|her changeling form's face shape is on the right Threatened by the senpai.jpg|a summary of their interaction - dear d'aulnoy how she detests you, Utility The changelings r back in town.jpg|bothered by utility, again Chanel with quebec flag.png|Chanel on a Quebec flag for Canada Day Fansa2019zena.png|wonderful fansa 2019 by Artemis Donut! somehow chanel is on santa duty? Fansa2019zenaver2.png Quotes Trivia *Originally Zena’s EAHsona. Ended up getting her own storyline, became far too separated from Zena and was better off as her own character. **Which, funny enough, also happened with Utility Fei. *Chanel Lyang is clearly a pun on changeling. **Chanel was originally named Chanel Lee, but Zena ended up making a close friend with the exact same name and couldn't deal with it. *She speaks French with a Quebecois dialect. *Wields dual Canadian / French citizenship (with a few fake passports on the side). **Although she spent the majority of her life in the States, Chanel regards herself as having abandoned that country and therefore does not identify as American. Further Reading *pinterest board *I have quite a bit of fic with her in it but it's all hashtag spoiler Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Zena's Secondary Characters Category:D'Aulnoy Division Category:Fairytale Authorities Category:French Category:Canadian Category:Changelings